Zeit wieder von vorne anzufangen
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: "Ich erinnere mich, dass ich so wütend gewesen bin, als ich dir in dieser Nacht vorwarf ihn zu lieben", sagt Aurora. "Aber es spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Wir haben ihn beide auf unsere verschiedenen Arten und Weisen geliebt. Und ich denke, dass macht unsere Bindung sogar noch stärker."


**Titel:** Zeit wieder von vorne anzufangen  
**Originaltitel:** Time to start things over again  
**Autor:** aurorstorm  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Drama  
**Pairing:** Mulan/Aurora, Aurora/Philip, Mulan/Philip  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnung:** Spoiler für 2x01  
**Inhalt:** "Ich erinnere mich, dass ich so wütend gewesen bin, als ich dir in dieser Nacht vorwarf ihn zu lieben", sagt Aurora. "Aber es spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Wir haben ihn beide auf unsere verschiedenen Arten und Weisen geliebt. Und ich denke, dass macht unsere Bindung sogar noch stärker."  
**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir.

**Wortanzahl:** 512 Wörter

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Zeit wieder von vorne anzufangen**

„Du hattest Recht, weißt du."

Aurora sieht ihre Begleiterin von der anderen Seite des Feuers an und hebt eine Augenbraue. „Hm?"

„Ich hab ihn geliebt", gesteht Mulan und ihr Blick verlässt nie das Feuer. Aurora beobachtet wie die Flamen in den dunklen Augen ihrer Freundin tanzen. Sie weiß sofort, dass sie über Philip sprechen und wartet still darauf, dass sie fortfährt. „Vielleicht nicht so stark wie du es getan hast; vielleicht war es nicht mal _wahre_ Liebe. Aber es war echt und es tat weh, weil er niemals meine Liebe erwidern konnte."

„Natürlich. Weil er mich geliebt hat", sagt Aurora mit einem Seufzen. Sie versucht nicht selbstgefällig oder bösartig zu sein. Es ist einfach die Wahrheit und sie ist erleichtert ein trauriges Lächeln der Akzeptanz auf Mulans Lippen zu sehen.

„Ja", stimmt Mulan zu. „Er war dir ergeben, darum liebte er mich immer nur wie eine Schwester. Oder", fügt sie mit einem trockenen Lachen hinzu. „vielleicht wie einen Bruder."

„Denkst du, er wusste es?", fragt Aurora. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Phillip, _ihr_ Phillip, jemanden so vorführt hätte oder mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt hätte. Aber er war auch sehr klug gewesen. Konnte die Liebe einer nahen Gefährtin wirklich seiner Aufmerksamkeit entkommen sein?

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Wir haben niemals darüber geredet", antwort Mulan. „Wenn er es wusste, zeigte er dies niemals."

"Ich erinnere mich, dass ich so wütend gewesen bin, als ich dir in dieser Nacht vorwarf ihn zu lieben", sagt Aurora. "Aber es spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Wir haben ihn beide auf unsere verschiedenen Arten und Weisen geliebt. Und ich denke, dass macht unsere Bindung sogar noch stärker."

Mulan denkt darüber nach und sieht endlich in Auroras Augen. „Weißt du, Prinzessin, ich dachte, du wärst nur ein verzogenes, kleines Mädchen, als ich dich das erste Mal traf." Hierbei macht Aurora ein ärgerliches Geräusch und greift hinüber um Mulans Arm spielerisch zu schlagen. „Hey, ich war eifersüchtig, erinnerst du dich?", erwidert Mulan. „Aber mein Punkt ist, du bist härter als ich dachte. Reifer. Ich respektiere dich jetzt."

Das Feuer gibt Mulans ewig aufgewecktem Blick noch mehr Intensität und Aurora fühlt wie sie errötet. „Danke", sagt sie leise und findet heraus, dass sie nicht den Blickkontakt brechen kann, noch nicht.

Schließlich hustet Mulan und sieht weg. „Wir sollten schlafen. Morgen ist ein langer Tag des Reitens."

„Natürlich." Aurora rafft ihre Röcke und folgt Mulan in ihr gemeinsames Zelt. Sie liegen nebeneinander auf ihren getrennten Decken, nahe genug um sich aneinander zu kuscheln, sollte es nötig sein, wenn die Nächte kälter sind.

„Gute Nacht, Mulan", flüstert Aurora in die Dunkelheit.

„Schlaf gut, Prinzessin."

Die Nacht ist eine warme, wie sich herausstellt. Trotzdem ertappt sich Aurora dabei wieder wie sie hinüber rutscht und sich an Mulans Seite zusammenrollt. Sie ist dankbar diese Kriegerin als ihre Beschützerin zu haben, denkt Aurora, als sie fühlt wie der Arm der Frau sich um ihren Körper schlingt und sie näher heranzieht. Denn hier zu liegen, mit dem Kopf in Mulans Nackenbeuge versteckt, fühlt sich an wie der sicherste Platz der Welt.

Ende


End file.
